criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Not Bat an Eye
Not Bat an Eye is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth of the game. It is the third set in the Jumble Hollow district of New Cresthill. Plot With Skipper's information about Butler Silk Company hiring a huge number of immigrants, Evan and the player were ready to investigate its fashion workshop before employees' entry. However, when they arrived, the door was already open and inside was Jefferson Lozano, an Argentinian graphic designer working for Ian's company, whose eyes were eaten by a fruit bat. Fashion designer, Ian Butler, graphic designer, Jordan Karter, and immigration officer, Fiona Tavera were considered suspects. Then, while Evan was taking some coffee to avoid falling asleep, the duo noticed someone running away from the crime scene. They lost the mysterious person in New Cresthill' Seaport, where Chilean candy seller, Thomas Mendizabal, told them that he arrived with Jefferson to the city at the same time, after hearing Molotch speaking of him. Also, the victim's landlady, Cordelia Hall was also added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Jefferson was "destroying" Jordan's reputation inside the company, causing him to send a carnivorous plant as a threat and that Ian was planning to fire him because he made a flyer representing him as a purple hydra in diapers. At the end of the chapter, Deputy Nelson called the station asking why they sent a watermelon with the Mayor's face to his office. Chief Galdwey decided to take care of the incident while the duo continued investigating Jefferson's murder. They learned that Cordelia gave her keys to Lozano because she was his sugar mama, however, he didn't want to expose their relationship and be considered a gold digger. In addition, Thomas asked the victim for a recommendation to work at Ian's workshop, but he didn't reply to his messages and ignored him since his first day of the job. At the same time, the Chief called Evan telling him that she found the watermelon and Nicholas was going to analyze it, surprisingly, the results showed that Fiona was the one that sent the fruit. Because of her argument with Mona, she tried to pin the department with a severe lack of respect, just as Jefferson did when she asked for his papers. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Thomas Mendizabal for Jefferson Lozano's murder. Denying it in English, he started speaking in Spanish to confuse Evan and the player; although, when the detective talked to him using the same language, he confessed. Thomas was getting desperate for a job and an opportunity to stay in the States, so he planned to kill Jefferson for being a bad friend, in Butler Silk workshop. He thought that in that way, the company would be forced the insurance to pay Lozano's family, faking that he was his brother after obtaining fake documents. Confused about the last part of his confession, Evan asked what was he talking about, but Jefferson refused to talk. Judge Fraire sentenced him to 40 years in prison. In the aftermath, the Chief and the player were called by the Deputy Mayor. He asked for help to create a movement against the deportation project, that changed for worse. Fiona suggested the Mayor deport all of the non-Americans in the city and Chris was fine with that. He recommended talking with Malee Boonyakiat to be the leader, owing to her huge influence on Jumble Hollow. She was scared at first, but she accepted with the condition that someone younger was going to help her. On the other side, Ian was having some issues with Officer Tavera since he left some clothes in the immigration shelter. Fiona was refusing to let his cargo go, but using some notions of inverted psychology, Charlotte managed to trick her and help Butler with the supplies for his next fashion show in Milan. Back at the station, Xavier and Mona found someone that was able to help Malee with movement "Under the Same Sky", a French mechanic named Florian Cavaro, that Rogelio offered to visit with the player since his friend was working with him. Summary Victim *'Jefferson Lozano' (found with his eyes eaten by a fruit bat) Murder Weapon *'Fruit Bat' Killer *'Thomas Mendizabal' Suspects :: Ian Butler :: Fashion Designer Profile: *The killer knows how to make homemade jam *The killer has traveled to Laroy Bay :: Jordan Karter :: Graphic Designer Profile: *The killer knows how to make homemade jam *The killer has traveled to Laroy Bay *The killer is right-handed :: Fiona Tavera :: Immigration Officer Profile: *The killer has traveled to Laroy Bay *The killer is right-handed Appearance: *The killer has wrinkles :: Thomas Mendizabal :: Chilean Candy Seller Profile: *The killer knows how to make homemade jam *The killer has traveled to Laroy Bay *The killer is right-handed Appearance: *The killer has wrinkles :: Cordelia Hall :: Victim's Landlady Profile: *The killer knows how to make homemade jam *The killer has traveled to Laroy Bay *The killer is right-handed Appearance: *The killer has wrinkles Quasi-Suspects :: Benjamin Nelson :: Deputy Mayor :: Malee Boonyakiat :: Thai Restaurant Owner :: Charlotte Woods :: Profiler Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to make homemade jam *The killer has traveled to Laroy Bay *The killer is right-handed *The killer has wrinkles *The killer is a male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fashion Workshop (Clues: Victim's Body, Toiletry Bag, Fingerless Gloves; Victim Identified: Jefferson Lozano) *Examine Fingerless Gloves (Result: Glue Marks; New Suspect: Ian Butler) *Interrogate Ian Butler about his graphic designer's murder *Investigate Abandoned House (Clues: Faded CV, Pepper Spray) *Examine Faded CV (Result: Jordan Karter's CV; New Suspect: Jordan Karter) *Ask Jordan Karter about losing his place against the victim *Examine Pepper Spray (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Fiona Tavera's Fingerprints; New Suspect: Fiona Tavera) *Question Fiona Tavera about her activities in the abandoned house *Examine Toiletry Bag (Result: Autographed Picture) *Analyze Autographed Picture (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has traveled to Laroy Bay) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to make homemade jam) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Seaport (Clue: Shoulder Bag; New Suspect: Thomas Mendizabal) *Examine Shoulder Bag (Result: Carnivorous Plant) *Analyze Carnivorous Plant (06:00:00) *Question Jordan Karter about Jefferson's mocks behind his back (Profile Updated: Jordan knows how to make homemade jam and has traveled to Laroy Bay) *Investigate Antique Couch (Clues: Keychain, Cupcake Box, Chest) *Examine Keychain (Result: Abandoned House's Keys; New Suspect: Cordelia Hall) *Ask Cordelia Hall about the victim's living in her property (Profile Updated: Cordelia has traveled to Laroy Bay) *Examine Cupcake Box (Result: Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn Flyer (Result: Offensive Design) *Confront Ian Butler about the victim's design of him as a hydra in diapers (Profile Updated: Ian knows how to make homemade jam) *Examine Chest (Result: Broken Jar) *Examine Broken Jar (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Ask Thomas Mendizabal about his closeness with the victim (Profile Updated: Thomas knows how to make homemade jam) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Sewing Machine (Clues: Storage Box, Butler Silk Tablet) *Examine Storage Box (Result: Victim's Wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Cordelia's Credit Card) *Ask Cordelia Hall why the victim had her credit card (Profile Updated: Thomas has traveled to Laroy Bay) *Examine Butler Silk Tablet (Result: Thomas' Messages) *Question Thomas Mendizabal about his messages not answered by Jefferson (Profile Updated: Fiona has traveled to Laroy Bay) *Analyze Watermelon (09:00:00) *Confront Fiona Tavera about blaming the police department (Profile Updated: Cordelia knows how to make homemade jam) *Investigate Transport Container (Clues: Cat Transport Bag, Rope) *Examine Cat Transport Bag (Result: Sick Fruit Bag) *Analyze Sick Fruit Bag (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has wrinkles; Profiles Updated: Jordan is right-handed, Fiona is right-handed, Thomas is right-handed, Cordelia is right-handed) *Examine Rope (Result: Pink Flakes) *Analyze Pink Flakes (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Under the Same Sky (3/6) Under the Same Sky (3/6) *Attend the request of the Deputy Mayor (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Sewing Machine (Clue: Tupperware Box) *Analyze Tupperware Box (06:00:00) *Talk with Malee Boonyakiat about leading the opposition movement *Investigate Abandoned House (Clue: Faded Bottle) *Examine Faded Bottle (Result: Seashells' Holy Water) *Return Ms. Boonyakiat her lucky charm (Reward: Buddhist Monk Robe) *Question Fiona her motive to avoid Ian's cargo go to Milan *Investigate Seaport (Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Fiona's Voice Recorder) *Ask Charlotte to "manipulate" Fiona's position (New Clue: Fiona's Recording) *Analyze Fiona's Recording (06:00:00) *Cheat Fiona with Charlotte' strategy (Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is named on the idiom, "not bat an eye", meaning to not display even a hint of an emotional response. Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Jumble Hollow